How it Should've Been
by MizFortune
Summary: PRSPD - My Response to the Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge. Basically just explores the relationship between my favorite never-to-be pairings, Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx.
1. Friends

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Friends  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers SPD. If I did, the story would be like I wanted it to be.

* * *

A Felinian was huddled in a corner, her head buried between her knee. Her body shook slightly with each sob. Her clothes were ragged and in disarray; her hair was a tangled mess.

"Why are you crying?" a Sirian asked. He was wearing a leather trench coat with the S.P.D. symbol over his heart.

The Felinian's voice shook as she answered. "I-I cry because I've lost my friends, my family, my husband, ..." the woman's voice cracked, making her unable to finish her sentence.

The Sirian sat beside her, and, in a way, that comforted the crying woman. The Felinian continued, somewhat reluctantly, and whispered, "My baby..." she said, hugging the Sirian in the process.

The Sirian patted her back and ran his fingers -paws, whatever!- through her hair, comforting her. "It's alright." he said, in a soothing voice, pulling her closer into him. "You're not alone." he said, knowing that she wasn't. She had him now, didn't she? It's not like he could leave her now, but he couldn't sit there and do nothing. She needed rest and food, but above all, what she needed more was a friend.

The Sirian got up and carried the woman, who had only stopped crying due to also having lost her consciousness, to the Recovery Room, where Doctor Cameron took care of her.

The Felinian was asleep on a white bed, a blanket over herself, and an IV needle on her left hand. The Sirian was sitting on a chair, by the bed. He refused to move away from her side. Already, the Sirian cared a lot for this woman.

The Felinian's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked around. She was happy to see the Sirian by side. "Hello." she greeted, her voice weak, but the happiness was obviously there.

"Hello." the Sirian greeted back.

"Tell me about your planet." she whispered, oblivious that she was asking to hear the Sirian's saddest memory.

The Sirian sighed. "There is not much to tell. My home planet of Sirius was destroyed, almost a year ago." he answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the Felinian said. "I know first-hand of that experience." she said. "You can stop if you want to."

"It's alright." the Sirian replied. "I'm going to have to face the facts sooner or later anyway." the Sirian then began his story.

"Sirius was attacked by Emperor Grumm, leader of the Troobian Forces. My home planet had established an elite group of heroes called Galaxy Defenders, and I was one of them." the Sirian went on, the sadness in his voice unmistakable. "When the army attacked, I was fighting at the front, my friends in battle behind me. I was overwhelmed; there were too many of the robots that were attacking me. And to add to that, the Evil Emperor released his giant robots to destroy the unprotected cities." he stopped. A hand put itself over his. He accepted the hand and intertwined his fingers with the Felinian's.

The Felinian gave him a small smile. "But you are the survivor; you can avenge your people. You can make a difference." she said. "By the way, I'm Kat Manx." she said, introducing herself.

"I am Anubis Cruger."

"Anubis.." she whispered. "The Egyptian god of Death... it doesn't fit you." she mused. "I'll call you Doggie." she said. "Yes. Doggie, you and I will make good friends."

Yes, friends. Just friends. For now.

* * *

Please be nice. This is my first attempt at a drabble. I know I suck, but still. Thanks to Lindsey, who beta read this!


	2. Secrets

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Chapter II: Secrets  
Sequel to Friends  
Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own Power Rangers!

* * *

Katherine Manx was kneeling by a lake, a paper boat with a lit candle in her hands.

"I miss you..." she whispered, letting the boat go, the candle with it. The Felinian then sat down on a bench and looked up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked her. The owner of the voice, Doggie Cruger, took a seat beside her.

"Yes, it is." she replied, then looked down and sighed.

"Is anything the matter, Kat?"

"I-it's supposed to be my wedding anniversary today. And the birthday of my daughter, Kathleen." Kat replied, her voice filled with sadness and grief.

"As was Aisinia's birthday a couple of days ago." Cruger whispered.

Kat looked at him. "Who's Aisinia?"" she asked curiously.

"She is -was- my wife."

Kat's eyebrows knit together, angry. "Why did you not tell me?! All that time you could have told me... and you haven't, until just now?!" she asked, getting up to leave. "How could you keep such an important detail of your life a secret to me, your best friend?!" without waiting for an answer, she stomped off to her quarters back at SPD Base, leaving Doggie Cruger behind.

He sighed. "Yes. Why did I keep it a secret from her?" he asked the winds. The Sirian sighed again and walked to SPD Base after Kat.

Kat was hurt and shocked beyond belief.

_How can he keep a secret like that from me?!_ she thought angrily, her arms across her chest, pacing in her room. _How can Doggie Cruger keep such a big detail of his life from me? I, his best friend!_ her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. The voice of Doggie Cruger. _Great._

"Kat?" Cruger asked, stepping into the Felinian's quarters. He looked an angry Kat in the eyes and said, "We need to talk."

Kat took a seat on her bed and simply replied, "Talk." Her arms were still folded.

"I'm sorry." Doggie apologized, his arms clasped behind him. "I shouldn't have left you ignorant of Aisinia." he said, his voice genuinely sincere.

Kat sighed. "Doggie, I accept your apology, but - but why did you not tell me about her sooner?" she asked.

"I...I don't know." Doggie replied. "Maybe because you were hurting enough for someone as well. The last thing you needed was more grief and sadness in your life. It's bad enough you lost your husband and daughter, you don't need to feel sorry for me for losing Aisinia." he explained. "You don't have room for more depression and grief in your heart."

"Oh, Doggie.." Kat whispered. "I'll always have room in my heart for you." she told him, as she wrapped her arms around the Sirian's neck. The Sirian hugged her back.

"Thank you, Kat." he whispered, completely content.

"Any more secrets?" she asked, breaking apart the hug.

"No more secrets." he answered. _Well, it doesn't count as a secret. The reason I didn't tell you of Aisinia is because, Kat... I think I'm in love with you. But you don't need to know that. Not yet. _

Okay, I know I suck, but still. I want to know how far I'll get with this. I have more entries on my journal, but I'm a slow typer. And Magical Conncetions should be updated somewhen this week. Blame my really slow typing fingers. Or Gruumm. The thing scares me. Also, flames will be re-directed to him, should any come. Hope you like this drabble!

* * *


	3. Knight

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Knight  
Kat's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own SPD. Well, maybe I don't now, but since it's set in the future, I think there's a good possibilty I will own it. You know, like, one in a million. Well, for now, I don't own the episodes Katastrophe, Dismissed, or Recognition. I just twisted a little dialouge. I won't get in trouble for that, won't I? I mean, I'm a good little girl! (kitty kat eyes)

* * *

He always seems to find me in times of trouble.

_"That's how we do it, Kat Ranger Style!" I said, as Krybots exploded behind me._

_"Whatever." Broodwing replied, as he fired a laser at me. I knew I didn't have the power to block it, it was already too late, so I just knelt down and covered my ears, bracing myself for the pain, but it never came._

_I looked up and saw Cruger, transformed to the Shadow Ranger, in front of me. He had deflected the blast back at Broodwing._

_"Good to see you, Kat." he told me._

_"Commander!" I said, getting up. I was about to throw my arms around him when Omega showed up._

_"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Since when are you a Ranger?" he asked me._

_Sam has really bad timing._

He's always there to make me laugh.

_"Wipe those silly looking grins off your faces!" he barked, as I struggled to contain a giggle. "If you think there's going to be a holiday around here, well, you're wrong." Again, I stiffled a laugh. Both of us were enjoying this._

_"You're soft, spoiled, stubborn!" he continued, walking closer. this time, I had to bite my lips to keep myself from laughing. "Don't all of you have training to do?!" he asked, as the crowd scattered, until only I was left standing._

_I looked at him as he walked past me. "Ooh, it's so good to be back." he grinned._

_"And good to have you back, sir." I added, my own face in a smirk. And with that, I high-tailed to my lab._

Again, he always saves me.

_He had me cornered. At least I've sounded the alarm, so when they find my body, I'd probably still be breathing. Barely. He twisted my arm around my back and asked, "Now, where is that cockpit?" Then, he threw me onto the floor._

_This isn't Sky. His face was twisted, his hair was all over the place. He then threw me against my desk. I tried to fight him off, but failed. Sky again twisted my arm, then kicked my ankle, again throwing me to the floor._

_Then, the doors to my lab opened and Doggie walked in. Thank God. I mean, who knows what 'Sky' would've done to me, for I was never going to tell him where the cockpit was. If he was the real Sky, he would already know anyway._

_"Huh?" Doggie asked, looking around, obviously confused. "Kat!" he called, helping me up, when it became clear that 'Sky' had attacked me. "No one messes with Kat or my Rangers!" he told 'Sky', morphing, becoming Shadow Ranger._

Sometimes, being the damsel in distress isn't so bad. As long as my Knight is there to save me. As long as Cruger saves me.

* * *

Again, I have no idea where this came from. Plot bunnies love settling on my brain for some reason. Anyway, hope you like!


	4. Song

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Song (Kat's POV)  
After Endings Part 2 (I spared Aisinia this time.)  
Disclamier: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, do you think this would be just fanfiction?

* * *

This is one of the rare occasions in which there is a party being held at SPD Earth.

Gruumm had been defeated a few days ago. Earth is saved. Now, the Base was filled with partying cadets. There were tables full of food, a whole lot of streamers and banners all over the place, and so on. Of course, all of the controls were hidden. It is a party, not a hack-for-all.

I was about to drown myself with work on my lab, but somebody stopped me. "Kat, would you like to dance?" the voice asked me. I turned around to see Doggie Cruger. Who else?

Of course I accepted. I took his outstreched hand and he led me to the dancefloor.

I felt his right hand on my waist as his left gripped mine. I put my right hand in his shoulder. A song started to play as we danced.

_You're in my arms and all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together, and when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_As life goes by, romantic dreams will start  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know_

We were pulled closer together as other cadets joined in on the dancing. I rested my head on his chest. "Kat..." he began, but stopped, for some unknown reason.

_All that I wanted to hold you so close_

I lifted my head off his chest, and we just looked each other in the eyes. His eyes were full of confusion. Why? Even _I _cannot answer that. But still, I held his gaze, as we continued dancing.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are so close_

Now, we were locked in a tight embrace, our feet still dancing.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now?  
We're so close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close, so close, and still so far_

"I'm sorry, Kat." he whispered, so only I can hear him, then pulled away.

I looked at his as he walked out of SPD Base, then walked away sadly to my lab.

_So close can only take you so far._

* * *

Explainations: Cruger is torn between Kat and Aisinia. It almost killed me to do so, but Aisinia won this time. (I hate that woman!!)

Song owned by Disney. "So Close" from Enchanted.


	5. Dependence

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Dependence  
Kat's POV  
Set during the Shadow eps.  
Disclaimer: This would be so much more than fanfiction if I owned it.

* * *

"Hey, Hose Head!" I shouted at Bennagg, who turned around, looking at me. "When Cruger gets here, you're gonna pay. Big time." I told him. Yes. That, I was sure of. Doggie would come for me.

He sneered. "You fool!" he exclaimed. "He didn't come for his wife, he won't come for you!" he told me. _Ouch. I will not doubt Doggie Cruger. I will not doubt Doggie Cruger...He will come for me..._

Bennagg then held out a circular peice of metal. "Though he may send the Power Rangers..." he continued. The criminal then threw the metal thing at me, where it settled around my waist and started to count down. I didn't know for what, but I knew it wasn't anything good.

I didn't panic, for I knew Doggie would come for me. He always does.

For, over the years, I've learned to depend on Doggie Cruger.

* * *

A little short, I know. (yeah, understatement of the year) But still. I just wanted to update. Plus, this turned out real good. I think.


	6. Beautiful

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Beautiful  
Set after Shadow Part II (Aisinia died during the Battle of Sirius, okay? If she did survive, I already killed her.)  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own 'em. (sigh)  
Didicated to 666theBANSHEE. You know, for just taking the time to look at this fic.

* * *

Commander Cruger and Kat were talking about the day's events. Kat being kidnapped to lure Cruger out, the Commander's being Shadow Ranger, and why he rescued her.

"We've been friends for a very long time, Kat." Doggie began. "You didn't think I'd leave you in the dust, did you?" he asked.

"No, I suppose not." Kat answered. "And I thank for rescuing me, Doggie."

"No. It is I who should be thanking you. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself." he stopped, then continued. "You know I'd fight a hundred Krybots for you."

Kat smiled. "You already have." she answered, enjoying the look of confusion on Doggie's face. "I have excellent hearing, Commander," the Felinian said, pointing to her ears. "Or have you forgotten?"

Doggie had to smile at that. "Sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind also."

"That would be quite troublesome, for if I can read your thoughts, then you would be able to read mine as well." Kat replied. "However, I don't need the gift of reading minds for I read you like an open book."

"True." the Commander chuckled. "You know me too well."

"I do, don't I?" Kat asked playfully. The Felinian then stood up to leave, but a hand caught her arm, stopping her.

"Kat, wait." Doggie said, as he got up after Kat. "I think... what I'm trying to say is... now that my wife has been avenged, I-I think I..love you."

Kat's eyes widened. "Doggie..." she whispered, then threw herself at the Sirian's open arms. "I love you, too, Doggie." she whispered.

They stayed like that for a very long time. Doggie saw the night sky behind Kat, and broke the embrace and held hands instead. "It's a starry night." he told her. "Would you like to go look at them?" he asked Kat, who smiled and nodded.

They made their way towards the balcony, still holding hands. Doggie pointed out a set of stars with his free hand. "You see that constellation? It's called 'Perseus'." He then pointed at another set of stars. "And that is called 'Andromeda'. Humans named them so because, according to Greek Myth, Perseus and Andromeda-"

"So loved each other that not even death could separate them, so the Gods turned them into stars, where they will always be together." Kat completed, then fell into a deep slumber, her head on Doggie Cruger's shoulder. "They're beautiful..." she whispered, her voice trailing off.

Doggie smiled. "Yes. But nothing will ever be as beautiful as you." he told the sleeping Felinian. "I love you, Kat. I always have, and I always will." And with that, he continued to gaze upon the stars, Kat still sleeping in his arms.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Press the cute little blue button and leave a cute little review!


	7. Smile

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Smile  
Doggie's POV

* * *

Her smiles are contagious. You can't help but smile back when she looks smiling at you. Everytime I close my eyes, I see that beautiful smile of hers.

I look at her. She's working, as usual. So engrossed in her work that she didn't notice-

"Doggie?" a voice asked, dripping with concern, snapping me back into reality. Her eyes were no longer focused on the screen in front of her, but those wonderful green orbs were looking concernedly at me. "What's wrong?"

I blinked. "Nothing." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've only been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes."

"I was?" I asked. I didn't know she knew.

"Doggie, are you alright?" she said, putting her left hand over both of mine.

"Yes, Kat. I'm fine." I told her assuringly. She then smiled one of those smiles I love so much, then got back to work.

And I got back to what I was doing before- thinking of Katherine Manx and her beautiful smile.

* * *

Hahaha. I'm such a hopeless romantic. I think I watched to much Power Rangers the day I typed this up. Well, you know, more than usual. Please don't kill me if this is too OOC for Doggie! Anyway, watch out for Space Aliens Part II and 'Worst Case Scenario', which I just started working on! Carry on.


	8. Why?

Why?  
Doggie's POV  
Set during Kat's absence during 'Katastrophe'  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Which totally sucks.  
Ok, I know this is short, but this just came over me when I was listening to 'How did I Fall in Love with You'.

* * *

Why does my heart beat faster when you're near?  
Why does my heart hurt this way when you're gone?  
Why do I want to punch the living daylights out of Birdy for taking you away?

Why does your name always resound in my head?  
Why do I miss you so much?  
Why do I want to hold you in my arms again?  
Why are you always on my thoughts?

Why do want to be more than what we are now?

I don't know why. All I know is that I would do anything to have you back here at my side. My heart is beating slower than a turtle can walk. It hurts like someone had just plunged a knife through my heart.

I miss you so much, Kat. Come back to me.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Sucky. But still, I just wanted to get this out of my head.


	9. Darkness

Darkness  
Kat's POV  
Post Series  
Disclaimer: ...Nope. Still don't own 'em.

* * *

My whole world -no, my entire planet- is lost. My family -my thirteen year old daughter, Kathleen, my husband Alexander, my brothers and sisters, my parents- my friends...my life. I survived, but there's a difference between 'alive' and being able to live.

I myself almost lost to the darkness, but somehow, my daughter and husband told me to live. For them, and for everyone else I love, if not just for me. So I did. I kept fighting.

But it was a losing battle. My body was already giving in, I knew most of my ribs were broken, and the fact that I was black and blue all over. I was barely alive. Even just breathing hurt.

Just as I was about to give up, a voice came into focus.

"NO!" the voice shouted. It was deep and ...full of concern. For me. "We can still save her!" he said. Then, based off of my instincts, the man -I knew it was from sound of the voice- knelt down and carried me in his arms. I don't know why, but I felt so safe in the stranger's arms. If I die, I want to die here, in this person's arms. He set me down on something soft -a bed. The next thing I knew, I heard doors slamming and somebody holding my hand. I knew I was in an ambulance.

Another voice -a different one- said, "This won't hurt a bit." and then...nothing.

I woke up in a hospital room, with somebody sleeping at the foot of my bed. A Sirian? Was he the one who saved me?

The Sirian woke up. "Are you alright?" he asked. I recognized the voice immediately, and I knew that he was the light that led me out of the darkness.

* * *

I know. I can't help but updte this fic! I love it even more now! Anyway, I'm almost done with Bait! It's gonna be up here somewhen during the week!


	10. Dawn

Dawn  
Pre Series

* * *

Dr. Katherine Manx couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock by her bed. 3:30 AM, it said. The Felinian woman sighed, then got up from her bed and put a white robe over her grey pajamas, then headed outside, to the balcony.

When she got there, the stars were shining brightly in the velvet sky, the horizon a golden color. She leaned on the terrace, enjoying the calm scene before her.

"Couldn't sleep?" a deep voice asked behind her, snapping her back into reality. Kat turned around and saw Commander Cruger, in uniform, behind her. She nodded, then looked back to the sky again, as the Sirian stood beside her.

Both of them just stood there, looking at the sky, which was now colored with yellow and blue, the night almost completely gone.

Doggie felt something lightly hit his shoulder. Kat was leaning against him, her face serene, asleep. He smiled and put his arms around the Felninan, supporting her. He stood there, Kat in his arms, until the sun shone brightly in the sky.

A new dawn was breaking.

* * *

A little short, but I don't have that much typing time. My busy schedule is startingto kick in. I MIGHT NOT UPDATE MAGICAL CONNECTIONS FOR A WHILE, 'CAUSE I AM CURRENTLY ON A ROLL WITH **'LOVE STORY'**. Please see my profile for more info. GUYS, **VOTE** ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT POSTED. With that said, I will find some time for fanfiction writing, 'cause I love you guys like that. Anyway, this is just a little note to let you know that if I don't update for a long time, I am not dead.


	11. Scars

Scars  
Please read 'Bait' for reference.  
Kat's POV  
Disclaimer: Would this only be fanfiction if I'm in charge?

* * *

I was sitting at the foot of my bed, looking at the scars on my ankles. So much had happened since the last time I was conscious; Boom now has a girlfriend, Janie Thomson, Syd is almost done with recording her first album, Z is halfway through a book she was writing, Sky was a little more loosened up. And Bridge...well, some things never change.

And me. I am now Commander Cruger's fiancee. I smiled. Who'd have thought it?

A voice interrupted my train of thought. I looked by the door and saw none other then Sydney Amelia Drew asking if she could talk to me. I smiled and gestured for her to do so beside me.

"Hey, Kat!" she chirped, smiling from ear to ear. "Can you believe everything that's happened in this one little night?" she asked me.

"No." I answered truthfully. "It's almost like a dream come true." I replied, a small smile appearing on my face. I suppose Syd noticed my glances at my wrists and my ankles, she stopped smiling and looked at me in worry.

"Are you alright, Kat?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. They're just scars, Syd. Remainders of what had happened; painful though they may be."

"Yes, but, it was because of those painful things that you're where you are now." Syd answered, her voice turning chipper again.

"Yes, Syd. You're right." I gave her a smile in thanks. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked. She wasn't here to just ask me about my scars.

A minute or so passed before Syd spoke again. "Well...since you and Commander Cruger are gonna get married soon...can I..plan the wedding?" she asked shyly.

I again smiled warmly at the girl. "Of course. I'd like that." I felt warm inside when the Pink Ranger hugged me tightly while squealing excitedly at the same time.

"Yay! Thanks, Kat! You won't regret this! This gonna be the perfect wedding, I'll make sure of it! Let's see, we'll need..." her voice trailed off as she faded away into the distance, still chattering. If she's going to go all-out on my wedding, imagine what she would do when she gets married.

All that aside, I was happy about everything that happened and the results. What's a few scars to a wonderful life?

* * *

Okay, I don't know if this is good or bad; it's up to you people to decide. I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently...I was on a roll with 'Love Story', and I was wondering if there are any Sky/Syd fans out there that wanna beta for me. Anyway, sorry again for the lack of updates! I'm still typing out the Sixth Chapter of Magical Connections and...I thik it's gonna be worth the wait. Also, please cross your fingers, I'm still waiting to see if I'm one of aznboi85's two betas!

Oh, and it doesn't hurt to review, either. Come on, press the cute little blue button. You kow you want to.


	12. WorstCase Scenario

Worst-Case Scenario  
Kat's POV  
Takes place the night of Shadow Part 2  
Please see previous chapters for disclaimer; it pains me to write it on every one.  
Part 1 of 2; Please look out for 'Dream', the continuation of this two-part drabble.

* * *

"Let's go home." Doggie told me, as I hugged him even tighter.

"Yeah." I agreed. I felt so safe in his arms, like I can just stay there forever and be happy every second of it. The Rangers ran to us, cheering and shouting. But they never got to us, for the ground beneath Doggie collapsed, and we fell.

"NO!" I heard the Rangers shout from above. Then, Doggie threw me up, out of the hole and saving my life at the cost of his. It was the worst moment of my life.

The Rangers tried to help me up, but I just didn't care. I looked down into the hole, where darkness greeted me. "DOGGIE!NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, crying, my tears uncontrollably finding their way out of my eyes. I was about to jump back inside when the Rangers pulled be back, somehow guessing what I was about to do.

"Kat - don't." Sky told me sadly, then, I burst into tears all over again, all five Rangers embracing me. Sharing my sadness.

A couple of days have passed as a blur, and soon it was time to honor Doggie's memory. A funeral would've been better, but...Doggie's body hasn't been found yet, if ever. Just the thought of it made me want to cry until I died. I cried and mourned with the Rangers and people who knew Doggie. I gave a speech, cried some more, and had people pat my back and tell me how sorry they were for my loss. I didn't care. Those things weren't going to bring him back. I was never going to see him again, or hear his voice, or even just talk to him again. I've lost the shoulder that I cry on, the voice that tells me that everything's going to be alright. He was never coming back to me again.

The rest or the day passed as a blur, as the others had since Doggie's death. I didn't eat, I didn't smile, despite Boom's trying to make me laugh. The next thing I knew, it was nighttime. I cried myself to sleep, just like last night, and dreamt.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I'm open to just about anything, but if you give me flames, I'll take them and set your house on fire with it.


	13. Dream

Dream  
Part II of II  
Kat's POV, then Third Person  
Continued from 'Worst-Case Scenario'

* * *

I saw Doggie, standing on an endless field of green, which I didn't care about. All I wanted to do was throw my arms around him and never let go.

So I ran to him, but the more I ran, the father away he got. I called his name, but he turned his back to me, then walked away until he faded into the distance. The scene that I didn't notice until now slowly changed. The grass died, I was now standing in a field of brown and black; the sky changed from a cloudless blanket of blue to a lonely dark grey, rain pouring out from the clouds, mocking me. I fell down on the muddy ground and made no attempt to get up. I just cried.

_Why are the gods so cruel?_

* * *

Kat awoke with a start. She was sweating, but that was the least of her worries. She needed reassurance that everything that happened was just a dream. First, she changed into another set of pajamas, then walked silently to the balcony, where she knew the Commander would be - if he was still alive, unlike in her dream.

She was overjoyed when she saw the tall figure of Anubis Cruger leaning on the terrace, staring at the stars up above. She ran to him and threw her arms around the Sirian, and cried. Doggie, although confused, put his arms around the crying Felinian and comforted her, whispering words into her hair.

"I thought you were..." Kat stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

"Everything's gonna be alright..." he whispered. "You're safe now."

"You don't understand, Doggie." Kat sighed, finally letting go of him and sitting down on a chair, Doggie sitting on the chair opposite to hers, holding the woman's hands in his own.

"In my dream, you were...dead." Kat continued, her crying now brought to a minimal. "It was after you defeated Bennagg; the ground beneath you gave in and we both fell down. But...somehow, you managed to throw me up to the Rangers and became lost forever." Kat controlled the urge to cry by getting up and looking at the stars.

Doggie put his arms around her tight. "It was just a dream, Kat. Just a dream." He repeated. "This is reality. And I promise...no matter what, I will always come back to you." the Sirian assured her. "Always."

* * *

Ok...I changed the ending a little, 'cause I think I could've done better...and this is better, in my opinion. But screw MY opinion, I want to know what YOU think! Come on, press the button that says 'Go!'. Pretty please with buttery toast on top?


	14. Patience

Patience  
Syd's POV  
Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.

* * *

"Argggh!!" I grumbled, burying my face into a pillow. I was in the common room, so all other cadets in the room stared. I looked up from the pillow and asked annoyingly, "What are you guys looking at?!" and they went back to what they were doing. Except one person.

"Hey, Syd." Schulyer Tate's voice greeted coolly. I didn't have to look up from my pillow to know that he was reading the SPD Handbook. Again.

"What do you want, Sky?" I asked from my pillow.

"I wanna know whatever's bothering you, 'cause if something's bothering you, it's going to bother everybody else."

Huh. Well...that did make sense. "Ever notice how people notice each other?"

"Not really."

"Figures. Most guys don't." I replied, now taking my face from the pillow, sitting up on the couch and hugging it instead. "Anyway, I think that Commander Cruger and Kat like each other."

"Syd, it's against Regulations to-"

"To what? Fall in love?"

"No...I know what you're thinking, Syd; it's against Regulations to mingle with others' affairs."

"Awww, come on, Sky! Haven't you noticed how they look at each other?"

"Everybody notices but them, Syd."

"EXACTLY MY POINT! Which is why I'm going to-"

"No, Syd. Be patient. They'll fall in love on their own."

"But I hate waiting!"

"You'll just have to, Syd."

"But what's wrong with playing matchmaker-"

"See this?" he asked me, pointing to the Handbook. "Read it sometime, Syd."

"Only when I want to get suicidal." I deadpanned.

"What is it with you, Syd?"

"I'm just frustrated that they haven't noticed that they've been noticing each other!"

"Patience. Want me to buy you some next time I go to the store?"

"Funny." I dryly replied, throwing the pillow at him, knocking the Handbook from his hands, smirking as I walked away into my room, completely ignoring his advice about matchmaking.

* * *

I know. I haven't updated a lot, but please consider about being a beta for Magical Connections, my other story. I have this really great idea, but whenever I write about it, it sounds crappy. Please consider this, and review! I'll give you buttery toast!

Oh, and has anyone else noticed how much Michelle Langstone(Kat) and Susan Egan (Meg from Disney's Hercules) sound alike. I mean, listen to this: youtube(dot)com/watch?vpcLzF4PF1Ns and tell me no.


	15. Take my Hand

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Chapter 15: Take my Hand  
Completely AU  
Third person, then Kat's POV (Sorry, but my brain's all messed up.)

* * *

"No!" Doggie barked, as Kat was dragged away and teleported into Emperor Gruumm's ship. He growled in anger and frustration. Again, Kat was taken away from him. He told her to stand by, but she had insisted upon fighting the Krybots that attacked them on this top-level mission only. Her cries for him still echoed in his mind.

Suddenly, he stopped. Kat wouldn't want him to be like this. If the situation were reversed, she'd be calm, thinking of a way to free him. So that's what he would do. I'll get you out of this, Kat, he thought. Just hang on.

Meanwhile, Kat was being hauled away into the "Throne Room" of the Terror, despite her struggling. BlueHeads were holding her back from attacking Gruumm himself. "You'll never get away with this, Gruumm. In the end, SPD will win against your evil." She spat at the Emperor, who merely laughed.

"You are living in a lie, Felinian. In the end, the Maginificence tramples over all resistance." Gruumm told her, then spoke to the BlueHeads. "Take her to the dungeons. The long way."

The BlueHeads bowed and obeyed Gruumm's orders to the letter. "As you wish, Master."

* * *

A few slow, torturing days of agony had passed since then, and Kat was beginning to lose hope. Had Doggie really abandoned her? She may never know. Suddenly, her sensitive ears picked up something that brought all hope back to her.

There were quick running steps, and then a slashing sound. I heard the sound of metal against metal, and then a dull thud. The running steps started again, and it was getting louder and closer. Standing at the doorway was Doggie Cruger.

"Kat, are you alright?" he asked conceredly, running over by my cell. He then told me to stand back as he sliced through the lock and helped me out.

"Take my hand." he told me, holding his left hand out. I took it with no hesitation as we ran out of the Terror together, ready to face anything.

It was as if our hands were meant to be intertwined.

* * *

Sorry for the last line. Sucky, I know. But, like I said, my brain's all messed up and I think I have a fever. Maybe I had too much buttery toast with Bridge Friday...

Make me feel better and review! D


	16. Gift

Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Theme Challenge  
Chapter 16: Gift  
Kat's POV  
Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.

* * *

Everything seemed in place when I looked over my lab...until I looked at my desk. Something was out of place. There was a small red box wrapped eloquently with a blue bow. There was no tag; no way of identifying who the sender was. Curious, I quietly walked towards my desk and picked the box up.

Just the box itself looked expensive. I wonder who would spend so much on me. I slowly pulled on the bow, as I did not want to ruin it in any way, and opened the box. I found an intriquetly decorated golden bracelet that shone brightly against the light. The diamonds were the most breathtaking feature out of the already magnificent thing. They were shaped to resemble hearts, tiny as a grain of sand. There were about fifty of them, from what I can see.

I again wonder who sent me this wonderful gift. I may never know, but I will always be grateful to receive such a beautiful thing on my birthday.

My birthday...only one person on Earth knows the date, and it is Doggie Cruger. I grin widely.

He remembered.

* * *

Okay, Sucky last line, and I know I suck writing in Kat's POV, but I like it. I tried to put in a lot of detail, but I don't think I pulled it off. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Blazing Gryphon, 'cause that woman's stories I'll love forever. Please check her stories out, and review, review, review!

MizFotune signing off.


	17. Sacrifice

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Chapter 17: Sacrifice  
Part I of II  
Sorta AU-ish

* * *

"Let her go, Broodwing!" Cruger barked, as he saw that the Bat had Kat, unconscious, in its grasp.

"Why don't you come and get her, Cruger?" it asked mockingly, as Broodwing snapped his fingers. Two OrangeHeads stepped up and tied Kat to a chair. Kat, still unconscious, only groaned in her sleep.

Doggie growled and withdrew Shadow Saber from its scabbard, lunging for Broodwing. He was stopped by BlueHeads, who managed to push him back a few steps. The Sirian then cut through both of them cleanly in one impressive strike.

"Is that all you've got, Broodwing?" he asked.

Broodwing gritted his teeth and set the two OrangeHeads from before at Doggie. The Robots were soundly defeated.

Desperate, Broodwing untied Kat, held her up by the hair, and put a knife by the Felinian's throat.

Kat, now awake, whimpered. "Doggie!" she called, but was silenced by a pull on her hair from Broodwing. She flinched, but did not say a word.

"Surrender, or she dies!" Broodwing exclaimed madly.

Cruger stayed in place, uncertain of what to do. He looked at Kat's eyes and knew that she didn't want him to give up, even if it costs her her life.

"Don't." she whispered, her eyes begging him not to. "Please, Doggie." Her emerald green eyes bore into his cerulean blue ones; it was as if they were looking at each others' souls.

Doggie dropped his Shadow Saber and stepped forward. Kat's life over his was too much. He'd rather die than watch her life go down the drain for him. He'd already put her in danger a lot of times before.

But then, if he dies, tears will forever stain her perfect face, but that was a small price to pay for her life, was it not?

"I'm sorry, Kat." he whispered, as Broodwing threw the knife he held against Kat's throat straight through his heart, killing him on impact. _Live, Kat. For me._

Broodwing, mission now completed, let go of Kat, and flew off, laughing maniacally.

The Felinian rushed to Doggie's body and kneeled by the Sirian. She hugged his already cold body, bathing herself in his blood. Of course, it wasn't as if she cared.

She cried and cried and cried, until she fell asleep, there, on Doggie Cruger's chest, trying to make out a heartbeat beneath her best friend's cold skin.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Kat woke up from a horrible, horrible nightmare. In her dream, Doggie Cruger had sacrificed his life for hers and got killed by Broodwing. A knife through his heart.

But...if it was all a bad dream, why was she in a hospital bed, with wires attached to her forehead and her arms? Why was a mental picture of her, bathed in his blood coming to her? Why isn't he with her right now, comforting her, trying to stop the flood of tears from cascading down her cheeks?

It couldn't be true.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT ISN'T TRUE!" she shouted, as physicians, nurses, and others struggled to keep her down. "DOGGIE!" she screamed, as if, any minute now, the Sirian would rush into the room and take the pain away.

He never came.

_Why wasn't I killed?_, she thought. _Why did I have to live, while he died? Why couldn't I at least have died with him?_

* * *

Sorry about all the killing. Too much New Moon getting into me. Honestly, people, if you haven't already, please read Twilight. Your angle on vampires will never be the same.

Watch out for the next part, Album, coming to a computer near you, as soon as I type it up.

Please review, review, review! There are TONS of chocolate chip cookies and buttery toast in my house, I'm sure you want some!


	18. Album

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Chapter 18: Album  
Set a couple of months after Sacrifice  
Kat's POV  
Disclaimer: I got nothin'.

* * *

How strange it feels without Doggie here. No, wait. To say 'strange' would be an understatement. 'Empty' would fit better. I haven't laughed, smiled, or showed any positive reaction to anything since Doggie's death. All life, love, and meaning was lost... along with him.

It was my fault he is dead. Not Broodwing's. If I'd just stayed where I was and not have lost control...

_The Code Five alarm sounded. I looked at all the cameras in the system and saw Broodwing, along with quite a few of his Robots, in the East Wing, making their way steadily to the Command Center._

_I hissed at the screen with that picture, not knowing how they got in. In any case, I will be the one to stop them. I locked up the Command Center after me and rushed to the East Wing to confront the villains. I managed to take down about a dozen Robots, but, as I was greatly outnumbered, something managed to take me down._

_I felt something puncture my neck. A tranquilizer?_

_Before slipping into unconsciousness, I felt myself being dragged away against the cold cement floor._

Tears stung my eyes as I remembered Doggie's last thoughts:_ Live, Kat. For me_.

I don't know how, but against all the natures and laws of science, I managed to hear my best friends' last thoughts.

So I lived. For him. Not for anyone or anything else.

I turned my head away, catching a glimpse of an old photo album. I picked it up from the bottom of my bed as I wiped warm tears from my eyes. The red leather cover felt cold against my warm, wet hands.

The first page was made of one picture that took much of the page. New tears stung my eyes as I looked at it: It was a picture of me and Doggie, smiling at the camera, arms linked together. Tears flowed from my eyes and into the picture, smudging it.

I shut the album, not able to stand the torture any longer. Instead, I hugged the album close to my chest, slowly rocking myself, tears still flowing from my eyes. Maybe, someday, I can look through the whole album with just a sad smile.

In the meantime, holding on to the album, and all I have to remember him by, is all I can do.

* * *

Please tell me if you like it!


	19. Guilt

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Chapter 19: Guilt  
Part III of III  
Ten years after 'Sacrifice' and 'Album'

Dedicated to BlazingGryphon, who has allowed me to use a character that I don't own. Figure out which one it is!

* * *

Living without Doggie has been such a pain. No one to tease. No one to laugh at me when I make mistakes, no one to challenge me.

No one to love.

What is the point in living when the one you love is dead? What do you live for? It was enough to tear me apart.

Why couldn't Broodwing just have killed me? Or, at least, killed me after he'd so brutally murdered my love? Ten years had passed, and I still remember every detail of that day.

The sound of metal slashing through him...his heartbeat failing, never to come back. The sound of his body falling backwards with a dull thud.

My world crashing down on me. Life, love, meaning...all of that and more was lost the instant that cold, sharp knife peirced through him.

Now I live, I breathe, while he doesn't. Why are the gods so cruel? Do they do this just to mock me? I had only just begun to move on from my losses from Felinia.  
Alex, my husband. Kathleen, my baby. I was too weak to protect them. Warm tears stung my eyes before falling down on my cheeks.

I was moving on from that...with his help. Doggie Cruger. That stubborn old dog gave his life to save mine.

I laugh coldly. To save my life? That was not it. He took my life with him into the afterlife, if there is such a thing. Now, I'm just an empty shell. More robot that humanoid.

I reach for a glass of water from one of the numerous tables scattered throughout my lab, not bothering to look at it before draining the glass empty. That's weird. The water tasted like...

Poison.

I tried to reach for the antidote, which was supposed to on the same table, but couldn't. Agony swept through me as I fell off my chair, writhing in pain, clutching my throat. Then...I felt nothing.

* * *

The soft sound of the wind blowing woke me from my sleep. The sweet smell of grass can be smelled all around me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the clear blue sky and the shining sun. I sat up, looking around. Where am I? I wondered.

"You are in between Life and Death." A voice I recognized but couldn't place answered. Then, I turned around and saw a familiar face...one I would recognize even after 25 years. The face of my husband, Alexander Richard Manx.

"Alex..." I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest, as I felt his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough..." I whispered.

"No, sweetie. Don't cry." He said, breaking away, tilting my head so I was facing him directly, my bright green eyes looking at his sky blue ones. "Don't you ever feel sorry for yourself again. Don't ever feel guilty for something you couldn't do anything against."

I nodded, tears pouring out of my eyes. Alex wiped them off. "Don't cry..." he whispered, as a new figure walked in. A girl with curly black hair and bright green eyes, just like mine. "Kathleen...." I whispered, as my daughter ran faster to me.

"Mom, I missed you so much..." Kathleen told me, embracing me tightly.

"Oh, sweetie...I missed you too...so much..." I whispered softly, my embrace lifting her feet up from the grass. I let go of her reluctantly when I heard another familiar voice speak.

"Hello, Kat." the deep voice I would recognize anywhere, even after ten long, agonizing years, spoke. "It's been a long time."

I looked to my right and saw Doggie Cruger standing by a nearby tree, smiling. I ran over to him and locked my arms around him. It was then I realized that I only held sibling love for Doggie, and my heart fooled my brain so I could have someone to love.

Trying and failing to hold myself back, I hugged my Sirian friend and held tears back, remembering my promise to Alex. "Doggie..." I began, then suddenly became angry. "YOU STUBBORN OLD DOG! HOW COULD YOU PRACTICALLY KILL YOURSELF FOR MY SAKE?! DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING THAT CAUSED ME?! IF YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE WE ARE DEAD-"

Doggie covered my mouth with a hand, stopping me in midsentence. "Kat, I DID think of what would happen, and I figured that it was better for you to live than me, because my life didn't mean anything with Aisinia gone. And you're not dead, Kat. You're in Limbo, the place between Heaven and Hell, just like your husband said. And we're here to help you get back into the physical world, where you belong."

I was more than confused at this point. "Where is Aisinia? How do I get back to the physical world? Why would I want to leave here, when all I love is with me?"

"Because you are needed in your world, Kat. The Rangers. SPD. Your friends. As for Aisina, she is still alive, somewhere." Doggie answered, the last sentence surprising me.

"I will find her, Doggie. I promise."

"Thank you, Kat. Remember that we all love you, and to learn to live. Not for us. For yourself."

I pulled my family near, hugging all three of them closely. And, for the first time in years, I smiled - and meant it.

"A smile suits your face better than tears, Kat." Alex told me. I chuckled.

"Thank you - all of you." I told them - Kathleen, my sweet little girl, Alex, my loving husband, and Doggie, my big brother, forever and always with me- in my heart.

"Goodbye, Kat. Go back peacefully, and live. You might be suprised at who else in the mortal world was grieving for you as much as you were grieving for us." Alex said mysteriously with a smile.

Before I could ask what that meant, a sudden jolt pulled me away from them- then, darkness.

* * *

"Kat. Kat! Kat, please, you can do this. Fight it!" a voice said, distant to my ears. I recognisedthe voice; it belonged to head doctor Baron Sphinx, then, I felt something sharp pierce my skin, and immediately felt a little better.

My eyes opened slowly, and when I saw who was holding me, my arms went instinctively around them. "Baron, I- I saw them! Doggie, Kathleen, Alex! They've forgiven me! Baron, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I apologised, now realizing what Alex had meant. In all my sadness, I'd forgotten that I had other friends who cared about me. But now, I feel like I've been given another chance to correct my wrongs- and to move on.

"It's okay, Kat. You're safe, you're safe." Baron whispered through my hair after a moment. "They never blamed you, nobody did. It was inevitable." he assured me. I nodded, not letting go of him.

"Thank you, Baron."

Two years from then, I had turned over a new leaf- in addition to developing weapons for SPD, I am also working alongside Baron and a couple of other scientists and doctors on finding cures to illnesses, antidotes, and other things to make life better for both aliens and humans.

I've also not given up on my search for Aisinia. I know that she is somewhere in the planet of Helios, and have already started to search through some countries with not much luck- but I know she's out there somewhere, and I'll find her.

Right now, I am living my life in its fullest- I even modified my morpher and help the Rangers out as Kat Rangers sometimes. A near death experience was exactly what I needed to lift all of that guilt off my shoulders.

* * *

Pwlease tell me what you think and review! Pwetty Pwlease?


	20. Yield

How it Should've Been  
Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Challenge  
Chapter XX: Yield  
Kat's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

* * *

Producer Greg Aronowitz has stated in a podcast interview that Cruger was in love with Kat Manx and vice versa, but that he never acted on it due to the "chip on his shoulder". (Souce: Wikipedia and RangerCast)

from me to nonbelievers: SEE? I TOLD YOU SO!

* * *

Running had never been so hard before. The rhythmical pant-pant of my breathing ran clear in the woods. I had to get away from the danger; it was too dangerous to fight it by myself. I had to get to HeadQuarters.

Dodging trees, jumping over rocks, not breaking any fallen leaves or twigs, running quickly, weighlessly and carefully, I did not look back, letting my instincts lead me away.

Suddenly, my instincts told me to stop. I was on the ede of a cliff. Normally, I would have just jumped, high cliffs are rare in the world. But since it wasn't I just stood there, thinking of my options.

Option one: go back and get mauled by the monster behind me, i.e. die.

Option two: Jump the cliff. Result: Die.

Choice one sounded better to me. Just as I was about to turn back to face the monster, I heard a voice call my name.

"Kat!" the voice shouted. I turned around and saw Doggie Cruger at the bottom of the cliff, his arms stretched out.

By now, I can hear the monster's paws thumping behind me.

"I'll catch you. Trust me." he told me, still holding out his arms.

I looked back and saw the creature I was running from. It was only meters away.

Taking a few quick steps back, I jumped off the cliff and closed my eyes, praying to the gods.

When I opened my eyes, I was on top of Doggie Cruger. I heard his soft growl under me.

"Sorry." I apologised, standing up. I heard the monster's loud footsteps up above me and qyuickly helped Doggie to his feet, then ran to SPD HQ hand in hand.

And that, Dear Diary, is the day I yielded my heart to Doggie Cruger.

* * *

Once again, for me. I TOLD YOU SO!

OKay, now that that's out of my system, please tell me what you think!


	21. Fight

Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge  
Chapter XXI: Fight  
A deleted scene from SWAT Part 1. Pretend Ally made an earlier appearance.  
Finally in third person's POV

* * *

"When are they_ your_ kids, then?" Kat asked Doggie, her arms on her hips.

"When they're off fighting Troobians and criminals. And when they're in training." Doggie answered.

"And they're _my_ kids everytime in between?" she countered.

"Well, it's only fair that-"

"That what? I get the short end of the stick?"

"It's not that, Kat."

"Then what is it, then?"

"I help them save the world. It's only fair that you keep track of them-"

"In case you haven't noticed, Z can replicate herself into however many copies of herself at will, Sky, having anger issues, keeps using his power to block everyone else out, Syd can transform her fist into whatever element she touches, Jack is always either on the phone or in a remote place in God-knows-where with Ally, and Bridge finishes all the bread and butter making toast all day!" she shouted loudly.

"I admit that sounds a lot, but-"

"'But' what? Why don't you do it yourself and see how you like it?!" she asked. "_Take care of the kids yourself_!"

'_Kids?_' Bridge asked himself, walking in just in time to hear that last sentence. He chomped on his toast, thinking, '_Did I miss something?_'

* * *

Just thought I'd do a funny one. Review!


	22. Test

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge  
Chapter XXII: Test  
Part I of II  
It's getting harder and harder to write in third person's POV. Oy.  
Sorry for not updating for a while. Life crashed in and ruined everything. Happy New Year!  
I ALMOST FORGOT TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO **BLAZING GRYPHON**beta-ing this for me!

* * *

While he was walking to Central Command, Commander Doggie Cruger passed Katherine Manx along the hallway.

"Hello, Kat." he greeated her casually.

"Hello, Doggie." her muffled voice answered. And muffled it was. Her arms were full of paper stacked do high it was criminal. You'd think they'd have less paper in the future.

As she walked away, a piece of paper fell unnoticed out of her pile. Doggie picked it up and read:

Do I ever cross your mind?  
Do you like me?  
Do you want me?  
Would you cry if I left?  
Would you live for me?  
Would you do anything for me?  
Your life or mine?

Doggie smiled. _So, she still writes_, he thought.

He pocketed the piece of paper and decided to give it to Kat the next day. It's always a laugh for him to see her paranoid.

Kat found the piece of paper she'd been looking for since after dinner last night. _How could I be so forgetful?_ she asked herself, as she held the paper in her hands. What's this? she thought, her eyes noticing something strange on the paper. Something that she didn't write.

You don't cross my mind; you're always on my mind.  
I don't like you; I love you.  
I don't want you; I need you.  
I wouldn't cry if youleft; I'd die if you left.  
I wouldn't live for you; I'd die for you.  
I wouldn't do anything for you; I'd do everything for you.  
I chose my life because you are my life.

It looks like somebody found this and answered them. Answered them better than she ever could. But who would do such a thing?

Kat sat down on her chair and thought the situation over forgetting about everything else at the moment. Questions flowed out of her brain effortlessly.

_Who did this? Where did they find my paper? Why did they bother to answer the questions on it? How did they get it back to me? Who is this person?_

She pondered these questions over and over for a couple of minutes until a conclusion came to her: the person who did this had to be someone she had talked to and/or passed while carrying that huge stack of papers. A list of people (boys) came to her mind.

Sky. He tried to help her carry the stack, but she refused.  
Boom. Another person who tried to help her.  
Joshua Carter. The person who gave her the stack of papers.  
Doggie Cruger. We greeted each other, then she walked away.  
Julius, who recycled the papers for her.

She immediately crossed out Sky and Boom. Both had girlfriends, Sydney Tate and Janie Thomson, and she was happy for them. Still, that does not solve her problem.

She ruled out Joshua for this is the first time they have met. He couldn't have possibly known about the test, anyway. As for Julius, it couldn't have been him. Yesterday was also the first time Kat's met him.

That only left one person: Doggie Cruger. Her heart skipped a beat, but she kept herself in check. This was a great opportunity to confuse him, and how could she miss out on that?


	23. Closer

Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge  
Chapter XXIII: Closer  
Set after Endings Part II  
Finally updated!

* * *

"I knew you'd find her someday, Doggie. I'm happy for you," she told him, a smile on her face, but her eyes were mourning.

"Thank you, Kat," he replied, holding her hand tightly, as if this was the last time he would ever do so. "For always being there for me, even when I was wrong."

She nodded, smiling, silently embracing his prescence. The smile that has been holding her together for years was breaking, and the sadness she felt was getting stronger with each passing moment. She was happy that he found his wife, yes, but it was nothing compared to what she feels, now that she realized they could never be anything more than friends anymore.

Now, they could never close that short distance that seperated them, never sit there by each other and say things she never thought of saying, even in her wildest dreams.

Never getting any closer to him. Being so tantalizingly close to him, and yet, not being able to reach out and get nearer. It was enough to tear her apart.

"I love you, Doggie," she confessed, her left hand on his right cheek. Tears of sadness fell from her eyes as she struggled to stay together.

"I love you too, Kat," he replied sadly, after a minutes' silence. "I'm sorry," he told her, holding the hand that was on his cheek and putting it down as he walked away.

* * *

Sorry if this is corny, but I need time to get back into the game.


End file.
